Um é bom, Dois é ótimo e Três é ainda melhor
by LizbethDakota
Summary: Tradução de uma fic com o mesmo nome. Harry está no seu terceiro ano e Malfoy e Snape começam a revelar ser algo que está longe do que Potter sempre imaginou. E então Sirius Black? Que vai acontecer quando Harry conhecer o padrinho? E será que Lupin vai lá estar para ele quando mais precisar? Harry x Draco, Harry x Snape, Harry x Sirius e Harry x Lupin
1. Olhos Esmeralda e Sedutores

**Disclaimer: **A série Harry Potter não me pertence. Pertence à deusa **J.K. ROWLING.**

**Espero que desfrutem do capítulo. ^^**

* * *

**Capítulo um: Olhos esmeralda e sedutores**

Era a primeira Segunda-feira em Hogwarts, a famosa escola de magia e feitiçaria. Harry Potter e os seus amigos, Hermione Granger e Ronald Weasley, estavam para começar o seu terceiro ano. Como sempre, Hermione já andava ocupad, focada nas suas cadeiras. Tinha-se inscrito em tantas quanto podia.

Harry e Ron deixaram a sala comum dos Gryffindor a seguir dela. Foram até ao Hall para tomarem o pequeno-almoço.

- Dementor, Dementor! – alguém disse em voz alta, para que toda a gente ouvisse. Isto vem da mesa dos Slytherin. Foi Draco Malfoy. Ele e Harry eram inimigos desde a primeira noite, depois do rapaz que sobreviveu ter rejeitado o aperto de mão de Malfoy.

Potter ignorou e sentou-se. Ginny, a única irmã e a mais nova de todos os irmãos de Ron, acenou-lhe e sorriu. Harry sorriu de volta, perguntando-se se a timidez da menina em relação a si já não existia.

- Como estás, Harry? – perguntou ela, com as suas bochechas a ficarem rosadas.

- Estou bem... Quer dizer, não tão bem assim. A nossa primeira aula é poções, 'tás a ver? – ele suspirou, claramente infeliz. A garota ruiva deu uma risadinha.

- Caramba! Não posso acreditar que vamos começar todas as semanas com poções. A sério? Como se já não fosse mau demais ser Segunda-feira, ainda vamos ter que aturar o Snape.

- É _Professor _Snape, Weasley. – uma voz profunda e fria disse, fazendo Harry e Ron arrepiarem-se.

Ali estava ele. Olhos negros e frios, cabelo preto e oleoso, manto preto, nariz adunco. Aquele era Severus Snape, mestre de poções. Harry lembrar-se-ia para sempre da sua primeira aula de poções. Ele odiava Snape desde o primeiro dia. E sabia que Snape odiava-o de volta.

- Dez pontos a menos para Gryffindor. Inacreditável... O ano ainda mal começou e Gryffindor já está a perder pontos. Oh... – Snape olhou para as quatro ampulhetas. Depois disse, claramente zombeteiro. – Estamos a começar com pontos abaixo de zero, não é?

Não dando tempo aos mais novos para dizerem o que quer que fosse, Severus andou em direção à mesa dos professores, com o seu manto negro a esvoaçar atrás dele.

Malfoy e os outros Slytherin mal conseguiam esconder a sua satisfação. Na realidade, ele nem se preocupavam com isso, rindo tão alto quanto podiam.

Ooooooo

A aula de poções foi um pesadelo, surpreendentemente para Harry, que não estava nada habituado a isso. Afinal de contas, poções era a sua disciplina preferida.

Malfoy, por outro lado, passou o tempo todo a olhar para o famoso Gryffindor. Não conseguia evitar. Os seus olhos cinzentos sentiam-se atraídos pelos olhos verdes de Harry.

"Tão bonito..." – pensou Draco. Snape, que estava perto da sua bancada de trabalho, notou e aproximou-se, olhando para o seu afilhado, tentando desvendar aquele olhar. O rapaz apercebeu-se e continuou a fazer a sua poção.

No fim do dia, o herdeiro dos Malfoy não conseguia pensar noutra coisa senão em Harry Potter, o objeto da sua afeição.

"Eu tentei... Juro que tentei, mas não consigo..." – disse para si, no seu caminho para as masmorras. Tornava-se cada vez mais difícil manter a distância em relação a Potter. Cada ano era mais difícil do que no ano anterior. – "Por favor, Draco, não sejas estúpido... És um Malfoy. A tua tarefa é encontrar uma mulher de puro-sangue e nada mais. Todas menos a Parkinson. É tão insuportável e eu definitivamente consigo arranjar melhor para mim."

Por esta altura, ele já estava na sala comum dos Slytherin. Era um lugar luxuoso. Decoração cara e escura. Foi para o dormitório e deitou-se na cama. Com um movimento da varinha, correu as cortinas, escondendo-o de qualquer pessoa que entrasse no quarto.

O rapaz começou, então, a tirar a gravata e a desabotoar a sua camisa, sentindo-se, de certa forma, libertado. Os seus dedos começaram a acariciar o seu peito. Tão quente, o seu coração acelerado. A sua mão moveu-se mais para baixo, na direção da barriga. A sua pele pálida era tão macia. Um pouco mais para baixo e a mão adentrou nas calças.

Os suspiros de Draco preencheram o quarto. O seu toque estavam a levá-lo ao paraíso, mas ele sentia que não estava completo.

- Potter... Mexe essa mão mais depressa! – pediu, mesmo sabendo que isso não seria possível. Pelo menos por agora. A sua respiração era cada vez mais rápida, até que se veio na sua mão, enchendo-a com a sua essência branca. – Ah... Foda-se, Potter...

OoooOoOo

Se alguém dissesse a Harry o que estava a acontecer, naquele preciso momento, nas masmorras, ele não teria acreditado. Como poderia ele, de qualquer forma?

"E por que raio estou eu a pensar naquele maricas? Sempre a meter-se comigo... Eu odei-_os_." – faíscas iluminaram os olhos esmeralda. – "E eu devia estar a pensar em Sirius Black e em como vingar os meus pais."

Sirius Black era um assassino à solta. Pelo que parecia, ele era o responsável pela morte dos pais de Harry. Hermione e Ron estavam preocupados com alguma coisa estúpida que o seu amigo pudesse fazer.

ooooOOOOO

Mais tarde nessa semana, a equipa de Quidditch dos Gryffindor tinha treino, mesmo depois dos Slytherin. Harry estava tão excitado com a ideia de voltar a montar a sua Nimbus 2000 que foi o primeiro Gryff a chegar. Quando entrou nos balneários, sentiu uma presença. Era Malfoy, que ainda estava a vestir-se. O seu cabelo loiro platinado estava molhado e ele parecia ainda mais sexy do que o costume.

Harry foi para o banco oposto e começou a despir-se, em silêncio. Mas o outro já tinha reparado nele.

- Que se passa, cabeça de cicatriz? – perguntou Draco, rindo, enquanto vestia a sua camisa branca e a abotoava.

- Deixa-me em paz, Malfoy. – o rapaz dos cabelos negros sibilou, ainda de costas para o outro. Estava determinado a não deixar Malfoy arruinar a sua noite.

- Então tu achas que me podes dar ordens, é? – o Slytherin agarrou o ombro direito de Harry, fazendo-o voltar-se para o encarar. A outra mão agarrou-lhe os pulsos e elevou-os, prendendo-os acima da cabeça morena. Os olhos cinzentos olharam para baixo, observando o corpo indefeso do seu rival. Os músculos de Harry eram levemente definidos. Sem se dar conta, Malfoy mordeu o seu lábio inferior, talvez tentando conter a excitação que sentia. Podia também sentir as tentativas frustradas de Harry de se soltar.

- Deixa-me em paz agora mesmo ou eu juro que acabo contigo, Malfoy! E não me interessa o que o Snape vai fazer! – o rapaz estava furioso. Ou assim parecia. Ele tinha sido humilhado durante toda a sua infância porque ele não tivera escolha. Agora era diferente.

- Ai sim? – Malfoy não pôde evitar um sorriso de troça. Certificou-se de que a sua mão esquerda estavam a agarrar aqueles pulsos como devia ser. A outra mão segurou o queixo de Harry. Com um último olhar intenso, colou os seus lábios nos de Potter.

* * *

**Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo e não se esqueçam de deixar review, que isso dá sempre um incentivo a quem escreve ^^**

**Até ao próximo ;P**


	2. Consequências

**Capítulo dois: Consequências**

Os olhos do Gryffindor estavam bem abertos, perdidos nos de Draco. Era puro e intenso contacto visual.

"O quê…?" – pensou ele, completamente desarmado, sentindo algo macio e molhado a tocar-lhe os lábios.

Malfoy estava, claramente, a pedir permissão para tornar o beijo inocente em algo melhor, algo mais profundo. Os lábios de Harry eram quentes e ele sentia-se hipnotizado. O seu corpo estava a começar a reagir àquela nova experiência quando Harry abriu a sua boca, para que a língua do loiro pudesse entrar. Não pôde evitar fazer o mesmo. Logo, ambas as línguas tocavam-se, dançavam, torcia-se.

Uma mão voluptuosa moveu-se para baixo e tocou o peito de Potter, puxando-lhe os mamilos sem piedade.

- Potter… - gemeu Malfou, no meio do beijo. Era mais rápido que antes, não havia espaço para falar. Harry certificou-se disso, com as suas mãos a apertar o rabinho do Malfoy. Os gemidos de ambos ecoavam por todo o vestiário. Eles não notariam mesmo que uma pessoa entrasse por acidente. Ou se alguém estivesse a espiá-los.

Instantes depois, ficaram sem ar e o beijo morreu, deixando ambos a arfar.

- Ah… Parece… - Malfoy começou, sorrindo abertamente. – Tu gostaste, Potter.

Os olhos verdes tinham agora uma expressão feroz.

- Achas mesmo que eu gostei? Quem te dera. – sussurrou Harry. – Para além disso, não fui eu que te beijei. Foste tu que me beijaste. Porque tu querias isso. E querias tanto que tiveste que me apanhar de surpresa.

- Não sabia que os rapazes ficavam duros quando não gostavam de ser tocados ou beijados. – disse Draco, com um sorriso de triunfo. Ele tinha ganho a batalha. – O gato comeu-te a língua? – o seu sorriso aumentou. Potter corara e estava sem palavras. Perfeito. – Vejo-te depois, Potter.

Agarrou nas suas coisas e saiu do vestiário, deixando o rapaz que sobreviveu sozinho e confuso.

* * *

Nos dias seguintes, tudo em que Harry conseguia passar era naquele beijo. O seu primeiro beijo. E estava preocupado por ter gostaso e isso nem era o pior. Queria mais, procuraria por mais. Só era demasiado orgulhoso para admiti-lo. Não admitiria nem para si mesmo, muito menos admitiria a Draco. Mais tarde, outra coisa veio-lhe à cabeça: e se era gay?

Sem se dar conta, Harry começou a olhar para os seus professores com outros olhos. Lupin, principalmente. Mas também para Snape. E o curioso é que Snape olhava de volta, como se soubesse de algo. Um segredo, alguma coisa que não fosse para ser contada.

- Harry, o que se passa? – perguntou Hermione, estalando os seus dedos à frente da cara de Harry. Estavam na aula de poções e Granger já notara os devaneios do amigo

- Hey, meu! 'Tás a olhar pra onde? – Ron também já tinha notado o olhar absorto de Harry.

- Para quem ele está a olhar, é mais assim. – a menina sussurrou. Tinha uma pista do que se estava a passar. Mas não contaria a Ronald as suas suspeitas, isso era certo.

"O que estou eu a fazer?" – pensou Harry, quando finalmente acordou do transe, encontrando-se a olhar para Snape. – "Para o Snape? Para o Snape?! Tou a ficar louco, só pode."

Recompôs-se e voltou ao trabalho. Ou pelo menos fingiu que estava a trabalhar. A última coisa que queria era o Snape a criticá-lo, como costumava fazer. Os olhos esmeralda moveram-se pelas bancadas de trabalho e pararam mesmo na de Malfoy. O rapaz estava a trabalhar com Pansy Parkinson, uma Slytherin que geralmente andava com Malfoy, Crabbe e Goyle.

"Aquela garota é tão patética… Sempre a tentar beijar-lhe o rosto ou tocar-lhe o cabelo…" – pensou Harry, fogo de artíficio nos olhos, faíscas por todo o lado.

Mesmo no fim da aula, Snape aproximou-se da bancada de trabalho de Harry, com o indicador a deslizar sobre o seu lábio inferior.

"Oh não, estava a ser bom demais para ser verdade… Cá vamos nós outra vez…" – pensou Potter. Ele estava surpreendido pois Snape não tinha falado com ele durante a aula inteira. Já devia saber que o seu professor estava "a guadar o melhor para o fim".

- Estou absolutamente surpreso que não explodiste com a sala com essa tua habilidade de fazer poções… Contudo… Como eu esperava, esta poção é completamente inaceitável. – disse Snape, devagar e profundamente. – Claramente a fama não é tudo, não é Potter? Até o teu pai conseguia fazer poções decentemente… Ao contrário de ti…

- Eu não me interesso pela fama e não me lembro de ter pedido para ser famoso." – replicou Harry, tentando permanecer calmo, mesmo sendo difícil com aquele morcego a dizer barbaridades.

- Arrogante como sempre… - um sorriso cínico dançou nos lábios de Snape. – Tal e qual o teu pai.

- Não se atreva a insultar o meu pai, seu…!

- Detenção, Potter! Hoje à noite, no meu escritório, às nove da noite. E não _te atrevas_ a chegar atrasado.

Furioso como estava, o garoto pegou no seu livro e deixou a sala, batendo com a porta atrás de si.

"Como é que pude ser tão estúpido? A jogar o joguinho dele! Agora ele tem o que queria! Muito bem feito, Harry!" – não era certo com quem Harry estava mais chateado. Se com Snape, se consigo mesmo.

* * *

Faltou às aulas da tarde. Transfiguração e Adivinhação. Faltar a esta última não foi um desperdício. Na hora do jantar, Ron e Hermione tentaram animá-lo, mas não foram bem sucedidos. Afinal de contas, ele estava para ter detenção com o Snape.

Quando o jantar chegou ao fim, Harry levantou-se e devagarinho andou até às masmorras, onde ficavam os aposentos de Snape. Bateu à porta e esperou ter permissão para entrar. Não queria ter uma semana inteira de detenções.

- Entre. – disse a voz profunda e fria de Snape.

A porta abriu-se e Harry entrou.

- Aqui estou eu… - anunciou o jovem, olhando para baixo.

- Aqui estou eu, _Professor_. – o homem corrigiu o seu aluno, sem levantar os olhos do pergaminho no qual escrevia.

- _Professor_. – repetiu Harry. – Que farei eu esta noite, _Professor_?

- Oh, vais satisfazer-me. – em menos de um segundo, Snape estava mesmo à frente de Harry.

- O quê…? – pela primeira vez nessa noite, o Gryffindor olhou para o professor.

- Tu ouviste. – a paciência de Snape já estava no mínimo.

- Não sei se entendi bem, Professor…

- Despe esse teu manto imundo, rapaz estúpido!

Harry hesitou.

- Já. – o seu tom de voz sugeria que não iria repetir a ordem outra vez.

Logo depois, o manto dos Gryffindor estava no chão.

- Agora a gravata e a camisa. Depressa.

Harry fez como lhe for perdido.

- Bom. – Severus foi até outro quarto e trouxe um novo manto e gravata. – Veste estes.

- Mas estes são… - Harry começou, mas Snape interrompeu-o, secamente.

- Slytherin. Veste-os e eu não vou pedir outra vez.

- Não está a pedir, de qualquer maneira. Está a ordenar, _Professor._ – pegou na sua camisa, mas o professor bateu-lhe na mão.

- Só o manto e a gravata.

Segundos depois, Harry estava pronto.

- E agora?

Snape moveu-se rapidamente e foi sentar-se na sua cadeira, atrás da secretária.

- Agora vens aqui e ajoelhas-te à minha frente, Potter. – disse ele, cuspindo o nome do aluno, como era costume.

- O quê? Não!

- Não? Será que te ouvi recusares uma ordem minha?

- N-Não… Eu vou… - com medo das consequências que a sua casa pudesse sofrer se ele se recusasse a acatar as ordens de Snape, Harry obedeceu e ajoelhou-se à frente do professor. – Assim?

- Não conheço nenhum outro significado para a palavra ajoelhar, Potter. Agora abre-as. – o mais velho olhou para baixo, referindo-se claramente às suas calças.

Harry estava estupefacto. Mas as suas mãos mexeram-se e abriram as calças do homem. Snape ajudou-o. Momentos depois, Harry ganhou um susto.

- Agora chupa. E não te atrevas a morder. – avisou o oleoso.

- Não vou fazer isso, seu…! – Harry não pôde concluir o que estava a dizer pois Snape agarrou-lhe o cabelo rapidamente e forçou-o a engolir o seu membro. E ele não parecia querer aliviar a pressão na cabeça do rapaz. Rapazes mal-comportados mereciam ser castigados.

* * *

**Oi :D Espero que os que leram o primeiro capítulo tenham gostado e desejo que os que acabaram de ler este tenham gostado mais ainda ^^ Deixem review a dizer o que acharam, fellow Potterheads 3**


	3. Flibbertigibbet

**Capítulo três: Flibbertigibbet**

Snape fez a cabeça de Harry ir para cima e para baixo, para cima e para baixo, para cima e para baixo bem depressa.

- Ah... Hmm! – o rapaz que sobreviveu sentia como se fosse sufocar.Não conseguia acreditar que Snape estava a fazer uma coisa daquelas com ele. Até para os padrões de Severus aquilo era absurdo!

- Hmm... Potter... Está a fazer isso... como um bom menino... – gemeu, de maneira contida. Não queria mostrar a Potter o quanto estava a gostar. – Quebrar as regras... mais uma vez, Potter... Ah...

Harry engoliu o orgulho e fê-lo, temendo as consequências.

O professor pareceu um tanto quanto surpreso. Deu um sorriso zombeteiro, pois nunca tinha imaginado que o filho de James lhe daria tal prazer um dia. Podia sentir a língua de Harry mover-se por toda a extensão do seu pénis. E fez com que tudo aquilo soubesse ainda melhor. Escusado será dizer que Snape estava cada vez mais duro, sentindo-se quase para explodir.

Harry parou para respirar e agarrou a ereção do professor, masturbando-o. Não conseguia deixar de ficar surpreso com aquela rigeza.

- Estás a gostar do teu trabalho... não estás? Ahh... Vai mais rápido, Potter! Prova-me que não és assim tão inútil, afinal... – disse Severus, rangendo os dentes.

- Ou o quê? – Harry cerrou o punho.

- Queres mesmo... mesmo saber as consequências? – o mestre de poções sentiu a mão do seu aluno mover-se mais devagar. Mordeu o lábio.

- Não...

- Vais ter detenção todas as Sextas-feiras até às férias de Natal. Agora mete a tua boca tu sabes bem onde e mexe-te!

Harry obedeceu de imediato, engolindo a ereção de Snape. Conseguia senti-la tocar a sua garganta. Sentiu-se humilhado, usado. Mas ele sabia como chegara até ali. Agora sabia que não podia voltar a perder a cabeça ou aquilo ia acontecer de novo.

- Quase... Ahn... – o homem estava a sentir o calor lá em baixo, a ansiedade no seu peito, o seu coração acelerado que nem um louco, a sua boca a soltar suspiros. E os seus olhos tinham um brilho diferente. Era pura luxúria. As suas mãos estavam bem fechadas, as suas unhas magoavam a sua carne, tentando controlar aquelas emoções que não tinham nascido para serem controladas. E estava acabado para ele.

- Ah... Ah... – Severus arfava, respirando fundo várias vezes, de olhos fechados. Parecia que finalmente Potter tinha aprendido alguma coisa.

Harry, por sua vez, limpou a sua cara com um movimento da varinha. Confuso e de alguma fora perturbado, deixou a sala, depois de uma rápida mudança de roupas, deixando para trás o manto e a gravata dos Slytherin. Correu para o sétimo andar o mais depressa que pôde. Estava tão desnorteado que nem conseguia lembrar a password. Foi-se embora dali, para onde não havia retratos nas paredes. Não queria incomodar ninguém. Sentou-se no chão, encostado à parede. As lágrimas escorregavam pelo rosto e ele abafava o choro.

Não sabia, mas alguém no fundo do corredor, escondido atrás de um canto, olhava para ele, ouvindo os soluços. Tinha sido seguido por alguém que devia estar nas masmorras. Por alguém que por mero acaso o tinha visto sair do gabinete de Snape, completamente perturbado.

De repende, Harry levantou a cabeça. Estava a ouvir passos.

"Alguém está a vir." – pensou ele, assustado com a ideia de ser apanhado fora dos dormitórios, àquela hora tardia, a chorar e a soluçar. – "O Snape não, por favor. O Snape não."

E não era Snape. Era um rapaz, com cabelos loiros e olhos cinzentos. Malfoy olhava para Harry, com atenção.

- M-Malfoy... – sussurrou, roucamente, olhando para baixo e limpando as lágrimas. Depois, olhou para cima, enfrentando o Slytherin com os seus olhos verdes a brilharem por detrás dos óculos.

- O que aconteceu? – Draco perguntou com simplicidade, cerrando os punhos.

- Eu... Não consigo lembrar-me da password...

- O que aconteceu _nas masmorras_?

- N-Nada... Por que é que perguntas?

- Não me faças de parvo, Potter. _Eu sei_.

- Tu não sabes nada! – disse Harry, com aspereza. – Não há nada para tu saberes!

Os olhos de Malfoy tornaram-se puro gelo.

- Ótimo. Se queres passar a noite aqui, isso é contigo. Dorme aí no chão frio. Isso só vai fazer com que te sintas mais miserável do que já te estás a sentir. – Draco cuspiu estas palavras, olhando Harry nos olhos. Estava furioso.

- O que farias por mim, então? – o moreno perguntou, começando a sentir-se arrependido. Mas e se Malfoy estava a tentar atraí-lo para sarilhos? Ele sabia o quão fingindo aquele rapaz podia ser.

- Estive a pensar... que talvez pudesse levar-te para a sala comum dos Slytherin. É quente e eu tenho uma cama maior que os outros. Com alguns feitiços, podemos arranjar maneira de ninguém reparar que tu lá estás.

- Estás a falar a sério? – Harry fungou. – Quero dizer, podes ser punido por isso.

O loiro notou que ele dissera "tu" em vez de "nós". Queria isso dizer que Harry se preocupava mais com o bem-estar de Draco do que com o seu próprio? Não conseguiu deixar de sorrir.

- Sim, estou a falar a sério. – o herdeiro dos Malfoy assentiu e agarrou a mão do moreno, entrelaçando os dedos com ele. Este olhou-o, surpreso. Mas nada disse. Andou ao lado dele, para as masmorras.

* * *

Uma vez lá, Malfoy entrou primeiro e certificou-se de que não havia mais ninguém na sala comum. Depois, deixou Harry entrar também.

- Vai e senta-te perto da lareira. – apontou. – Eu vou buscar alguma comida ao meu quarto.

Quando o outro rapaz desapareceu, Harry deitou-se no sofá e fechou os olhos. Era tão quente, ali. Lentamente, o seu corpo cedeu e ele caiu num sono profundo.

- Aqui está... – Draco aproximou-se do sofá e viu Potter a dormir. – É melhor levá-lo para a minha cama... – devagar, pegou no garoto de olhos esmeralda e levou-o para o dormitório. Colocou-o em cima da sua cama e cobriu-o com os cobertores. Depois, aplicou um feitiço nas cortinas e foi embora para a sala comum.

* * *

No dia seguinte, o mais novo acordou e levou um susto. Olhou à volta e começou a lembrar-se do que tinha acontecido na noite anterior.

- Sim, isto é o dormitório dos rapazes Slytherin. Ok... – com cuidado, espreitou pelas cortinas e levantou-se depois de verificar que estava sozinho ali. Calçou-se e deixou o dormitório. – "Deve ser tarde..." – pensou, enquanto corria para o sétimo andar.

- Password? – perguntou a dama gorda.

- Flibbertigibbet.


End file.
